Back to School
by 88SymmetryIsBeauty88
Summary: After destroying the Edison Group's laboratories and being on the run, life's gotten quiet with no one hunting down our group of supernaturals. Then Aunt Lauren tells Chloe that she, along with Tori, Simon and Derek, are going back to school. And, of course, they had to go back to A.R. Gurney. - ON HIATUS -
1. Chapter I

**A/N: i've read a lot of fics on this topic... i had some ideas on it.. so i just made my own! hope ya like it and please drop in a little review for me. **

**Disclaimer: i sadly don't own darkest powers. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Chloe's POV**

****I was hanging out with Derek, Simon and Tori outside, when Aunt Lauren said she wanted to see me.

On my way inside, I heard Tori yell mockingly, "Have fun!"

I scowled at her over my shoulder and headed to Aunt Lauren's room.

We'd been on the run for a long time. My friends and I are genetically modified supernaturals. The group of doctors who messed with our DNA - the Edison Group - had been chasing us for a while. But when I released a demi-demon in their labs, the whole operation came tumbling down.

So, we - me, Derek, Simon, Tori, Aunt Lauren, and Kit (Derek and Simon's dad) - have been traveling from motel to motel, hoping that if there were any stray members of the Edison Group, they hadn't found us.

What kind of supernaturals are we, you ask? I'm a necromancer. I can see ghosts, talk to them, raise the dead and all that other creepy death stuff. Derek's a werewolf. When he Changes, he turns into a huge black wolf, but with his same green eyes. Tori's a witch and Simon's a sorcerer. Pretty self-explanatory there.

I reached Aunt Lauren's room and knocked on the door frame. "You wanted to see me?"

She nodded. "Why don't you sit down, hon?"

I sat down on the edge of the bed. "If this is another talk about me and Derek. . . "

"Oh, no, sweetie," she said, though her lips tightened slightly when I mentioned Derek. "I already talked to both of you about that."

I relaxed. "Okay then. So what's this all about?"

"Well," she said, stretching out the 'L'. "Kit and I decided that with the current status on the Edison Group, you're going back to A. R. Gurney."

I stared at her. "W-what?"

Aunt Lauren nodded. "We haven't run into any of them yet, and I don't think we will anytime soon. So we think it's best that you get the normal life every teenager should have."

I nodded slowly, taking it all in. "What you're saying is. . . I'm going back. To school."

"Yes," my aunt confirmed. "But don't worry; Tori, Simon and Derek will be attending with you."

I felt myself release a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. "Great. When do we start?"

"This coming Monday."

Then I realized a little hitch in the plan. "But A. R. Gurney is an art school. How will they fit in to that?"

"They'll just be taking the same classes as you," said Aunt Lauren. "Your classes are multiple grade, after all."

I nodded.

"So don't worry about it, Chloe." She gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Kit and I have handled everything. We told them you were a success at Lyle House and you had some new students coming in with you."

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "I-is that all?"

My aunt smiled at me. "Yes, hon. That's all."

I gave a small smile back and headed back outside. My head was spinning with thoughts of going back to my old school. How would my classmates react?

Probably everyone heard that I'd been wheeled away on a stretcher to a group home for mental kids. They all probably thought that I _really _had schizophrenia.

As I made my way back to Derek, Simon and Tori, I realized I had a scowl on my face. I wiped it away, but apparently not fast enough.

Derek noticed first. "What happened, Chloe?"

"W-what?" _Curse my stutter. _"Oh, n-nothing."

He gave me a look. "You're lying."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Really. It's nothing. It's fine. I'm fine."

Derek gave me another look, one that said_, We're talking about this later. _

Simon and Tori caught on, too.

"Sure, Chloe," Tori chimed in. "But you're telling us all about this. I can tell it's nothing too important or personal, so it must be fine."

"Okay," Simon said. "Tonight. Ten o'clock. Meet in...?"

"Me and Tori's room?" I offered.

He nodded. So did Derek and Tori.

Tori jabbed a finger at me. "You're going to explain. _Everything_."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Uh-huh."

The rest of the day went by normally; we had lunch, got bored, watched TV, got bored again, had dinner, etc.

I laid on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I thought about school. I was so nervous. Would my friends act the same even when they thought I had schizo? Would my friends still be there?

I glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. **9:59.**

I heard Tori on the other bed, doodling on the paper pad of our motel room.

I looked at the clock again. The time switched to ten o'clock, and I heard someone knock softly on our door.

Tori made no move to answer the door, so I ended up getting it.

Simon and Derek stood there, right on time.

I motioned for them to come inside, and I shut the door.

Simon sat on the floor next to Tori's bed, and Derek sat next to me on my bed.

Tori looked at me expectantly. "Well?"

I unconsciously took Derek's hand. It felt easier to tell them when I was holding it though I have no idea why.

I took a deep and shaky breath. _Here goes nothing..._

* * *

**A/N: Review please!**


	2. Chapter II

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 xD**

**disclaimer: i don't own DP**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Tori stared at me. "We're going back to _school_?"

I nodded grimly. "Apparently, it's a 'government requirement' that we have to be in school."

She groaned and threw her head back in exasperation.

Simon, meanwhile, seemed to be handling it pretty well. He kept going on about how the teachers might appreciate his comics more because it was an 'art school.'

I asked Derek what he thought, but he just shrugged. Typical.

"As for supplies," I said, "you won't need much. Just pencils, colored pencils, a few pens, and a folder. Oh, and a green shirt with gray shorts for P.E."

"Seriously?" Tori asked. "Nothing else?"

I nodded. "Maybe a few notebooks."

"Cool." Simon grinned.

"When do we get our schedules?" Tori said.

"Tomorrow or the day after that," I answered. "I don't think it will matter, really, since you'll be taking the same classes as me."

"I'm a year above you," Derek grunted.

This time, it was my turn to shrug. "Doesn't matter. All the classes are mixed-grade anyway. There are maybe thirty to forty students in a class."

"So what are our classes?" Simon asked.

"First period is Family and Consumer Science. Then we have social studies. After that, there's math, lunch, science, study hall and the last class is different for everyone."

"What is it?" Simon said.

"Like I said,different for everyone. It's the class for what we're good in. There's a band/orchestra class for those music people, a film class, an art class (which is all drawing, sketching, etc), technology class/advanced tech class, and the classes for advanced academic students," I explained.

"So, I'll be taking advanced tech, Simon gets the art thing, you go to that film class and Derek takes advanced academics?" Tori summed up.

I nodded. "Pretty much."

She groaned again. "The only good thing about being on the run was not having any school, and now we have to go back, and -"

"Tori, just shut up," Simon said, rubbing his eyes. "Just shut up."

Tori glared, but snapped her mouth closed.

I stifled a yawn, but Derek, as always, caught it.

"You should sleep," he said.

I thought about arguing, but sighed instead. "Okay."

He and Simon left our room, mumbling 'good night's on their way out. I collapsed onto my bed and listened to Tori grumble about school for a few more minutes until she finally drifted off, her loud snores piercing the silence.

My eyelids started to droop, and I let sleep tug me into unconsciousness.

* * *

I opened my eyes and it was pitch-dark. I was about to try and fall asleep again when I felt something on my foot.

Something small, I guessed. And hairy. No, not hairy - feathery. And it kept making these weird clicking noises.

Oh, God.

I looked over at my foot, eyes adjusting to the darkness, and I saw a dead bird on my ankle.

The creature itself was gray and dull. Its left wing was bent at an unnatural angle, with clumps of feathers missing all over. One of its eyes was gone, leaving an empty socket. The other was unfocused and bloodshot, yet it seemed scarily. . . _alive_. The clicking noises were coming from its beak, part of which had been sliced off, snapping open and closed. Its belly had a chunk missing out of it. Yeah, a whole chunk.

I jerked my foot away and screamed, clamping down on my tongue a millisecond later to stifle it. Blood filled my mouth, hot and salty.

I scrambled towards the headboard, drawing my knees up to my chest, heart thudding so hard I thought it would explode. Sweat trickled down my forehead. I took several, shallow breaths, calming myself before I attempted to release it.

I know what you're thinking. _It's happened before, get used to it! _

No matter how many times it happens, I'll never get used to it. Never get used to waking up and seeing a poor spirit trapped inside its old body.

How did this happen? I didn't even dream of summoning. I paused. Was that how strong the Edison Group had made me with my necromancy powers? That I can raise the dead in my sleep, without dreaming, without trying?

I closed my eyes. I tried to ignore the relentless _click, click _of the bird's beak as I tried to release it. I pictured tugging its spirit out of its body, freeing it.

The birds clicking stopped after a moment, and I opened my eyes. The bird was still, its one eye glassy, staring into nothing.

I heard the doorknob turning.

Derek looked in. "You okay? I heard you scream."

I took a deep, shaky breath and wiped the sweat off my head. "I-I'm fine."

He looked unconvinced. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I said softly.

Derek still didn't leave. "Wanna go for a walk? Might calm you down."

"Okay," I agreed. I got up and pulled on my sneakers and a gray sweatshirt.

I followed him out the main lobby and into the brisk night air.

We walked to the forest behind the motel (very convenient) and he slowed his pace, so I could walk normally beside him.

There was a clearing in the forest, about twenty feet in. I sat down against a tree trunk, and Derek sat next to me.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" he asked.

I nodded, ready to explain. "There was a dead bird."

"I figured it was something like that."

"I-I guess I just freaked. Not always easy waking up to see a reanimated dead body on your foot." I managed a weak laugh. "I released it after the initial shock. Then it went all dead again at the foot of my bed."

"You did a good job."

"I guess." I looked up at the moon, shining with its silver light. I closed my eyes and leaned on Derek's shoulder.

"Chloe?" he said.

"Yeah?" I answered, lifting my head.

"Do me a favor."

"It depends."

He chuckled. "Okay. Just try not to raise anything while we're at school."

I laughed and leaned on his shoulder again.

I dozed off, this time with no dead creatures. Just the sound of nightlife in the forest around us.

* * *

**A/N: hope ya liked this chapter :) review please**


	3. Chapter III

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! i could go on forever with apologies, but let's just get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I woke up to a loud scream. I sprang up faster than I thought I could, and looked around. I was in... the forest.

The events of last night came flooding back, making me shudder.

But that was in the past. It's not important anymore.

"That sounded like Tori," I said. Derek and I ran to the motel and practically flew up the stairs because the elevator would take too long.

We reached our floor and I pounded on the door me and Tori's room. "Open up!" I said.

The door flew open, nearly smacking me in the head, and Tori was there, glaring at me.

"What," she spat, "the _hell _is that?" She pointed to the dead bird on my bed, still untouched from last night.

"Oh..." I mumbled. "T-that's, uh, a d-dead bird."

Tori rolled her eyes. "No duh, Sherlock! I meant,

"I-I kind of s-s-summoned it l-last night," I said.

"Why?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" I argued, my voice losing its stutter. "It just happened!"

She sighed. "Whatever. Just get rid of it."

"Yes, ma'am," I muttered angrily.

Tori rolled her eyes again and stormed out - literally, with clouds over her head, complete with thunder and lightning.

Derek got the plastic bag from the trash bin and picked up the dead bird in it.

"Did you dream about summoning?" he asked when he threw it away.

I shook my head. "No. That's what worries me; I must be seriously modified if I can summon just in my sleep without even dreaming."

"Just be glad it wasn't a person," he said.

"I am."

Derek washed his hands and Aunt Lauren appeared in the doorway with bags from Wal-Mart in her hands.

"I've got your school supplies," she said. "I left early to buy them."

"Thanks Aunt Lauren," I told her.

"No problem, hon." She smiled. "Just come and get yours later."

I nodded. "Okay."

My aunt smiled again and left.

I remembered something. "Aunt Lauren?"

She reappeared. "Yes?"

"Where are we going to stay while we're in school?" I asked.

"Well, we're going to be staying with your father."

"My father?" After not seeing him for so long, it seemed almost too good to be true. "Really?"

Aunt Lauren nodded. "I've already called him up and made arrangements, so don't worry."

I grinned. "I won't."

She left and I collapsed on the bed, a huge smile plastered on my face.

Derek came out of the bathroom and looked at me strangely. "You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're not blinking and you look like you've spaced out while smiling," he said.

"Oh," I said, and blinked a few times. "Better?"

"Yeah," he told me. "So why are you smiling like that?"

"We're gonna stay with my dad," I said happily. "I haven't seen him in forever, so I'm excited."

"It's been months, Chloe," Derek said softly. "Not forever."

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"I don't want your apology," he said and strolled to the doorway. "Just remember that it hasn't been forever. Not for you."

With that, he walked out.

* * *

**A/N: short, i know, but i've got a bit of writer's block. well, only for this particular story, but I can't imagine why since it's been one of the ones I enjoy writing the most. anyway, i'll probably update at midnight, December 25 because i feel like updating on christmas, so don't worry. please review!**


	4. Chapter IV

**A/N: I was going to wait until midnight so it would be Christmas day where I am when I updated, but I couldn't wait! So, here's chapter four! I hope you don't hate me for how this chapter goes, but I was writing and when I finally stopped to read it, I was like, "Huh, wasn't expecting that." I decided to keep it in. If you're wondering, you'll find out soon enough. Oh, and Merry Christmas! Or, if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Diwali, and anything else I might have missed. **

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this with the last chapter, but I don't own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Have you ever had one of those days where you look back on what you did and think, 'God, I'm such an idiot'?

I'm having one of those days.

Derek just reunited with his dad after so many years, and here I was, complaining about not seeing my dad for a few months.

It made me seem so selfish. I felt bad, I really did. I decided to let Derek have some time by himself when Kit stuck his head in through the doorframe. "Chloe, I'm going to go out for a bit now that Lauren's back."

I nodded. "Okay."

He smiled, and he looked so much like Simon right then. "Oh, and do you know what's up with Derek? As I came in, he was sort of storming out."

I hated lying to him, but I shook my head. "I'll have to find out later."

"Come to think of it, where are Tori and Simon?" Kit mused.

"Simon might be hanging out outside and I'm not sure about Tori," I said.

He continued to look a bit worried. "What if –"

"I'll look for them," I said, cutting him off. "I'm sure they're fine."

"Thanks, Chloe," said Kit.

"No problem."

He nodded and walked away.

* * *

I finally found Tori and Simon behind the motel, practicing spells. Simon created tiny flames on his fingertips while Tori was throwing glowing balls of energy at the wall, leaving scorch marks where they'd hit.

"There you are," I said. "I've been looking for you."

"I didn't realize you missed me so much," Simon joked and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Your dad went out for a little bit," I told him. "He didn't say where, just told me to find you guys."

Simon nodded. "Any idea when he'll be back?"

I shrugged. "He didn't say, but it's only been twenty minutes."

"Oh, okay." He grinned and kept making the fires on his fingers.

"Any of you seen Derek?" I asked.

Tori stopped burning the wall long enough to answer. "I saw him heading towards the forest. He looked sort of… out of it. It was weird."

"Thanks," I said and started walking to the woods.

I didn't know where to look, so I just wandered around until I found a clearing where Derek was sitting on a log.

"Derek, I –" I began.

"Don't," he cut me off. "Just don't."

I reluctantly shut my mouth and went to sit next to him. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I tried again.

"Look," I said, and this time he was willing to hear me out. "I know you only just reunited with your dad. I know it's been years for you and it's only been months for me and when I said that back there, I felt really selfish. I'm just happy and excited."

He nodded, but said nothing.

I stood up. "I'm going to go back and sort the supplies into my backpack."

That wasn't relatively important, but I needed to fill the gap.

Derek just nodded again and I walked away.

* * *

I had just finished putting the last notebook in my backpack when there was a knock on my door.

I peered through the peephole and saw a police officer waiting.

I unlocked the door and opened it. "Yes?"

"Is this the temporary residence of Lauren Fellows and her family?" he asked.

"Well, she stays in the room next to this one, but I'm her niece," I said. "Is anything wrong?"

"I think this is a matter best discussed with adults," he said stiffly.

I hated how he thought I couldn't handle this. I was fifteen, I was pretty sure I could take anything.

"I don't think she's in right now," I fibbed. "I can take a message, though."

He clearly saw I wasn't going to give up, so the officer looked me straight in the eye and said, "I'm sorry to inform you, but Christopher Bae is dead."

* * *

**A/N: Don't murder me! Please! If you do, there won't be another update. So HA! Anyway, I'll update soon enough, so don't worry too much. Oh, and sorry it's a bit short, I wanted to leave it at Kit's death.  
**


End file.
